


夢醒時分

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 「晚安」、「我愛你」⋯⋯不知道是誰先付諸言語的那些說話，把兩人都送進了夢鄉。
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	夢醒時分

崔傘是被自己男朋友吵醒的。

「嗯⋯⋯狗狗、怎麼了⋯⋯」

他不需要張開眼睛，也知道自己身上的人就是丁潤浩。入睡前緊緊抱著的熊娃娃已經不知所蹤，填滿他懷抱的那個人正忙著把親吻灑在他的鎖骨上。

崔傘伸手懶洋洋地環住對方的脖子，丁潤浩看到他已經醒來，便直接把吻印到他的唇上。崔傘放任自己抓亂那人的一頭金髮，對方的大手撫摸著他肩臂的體溫正好，暖得令他像被撫摸的貓咪一樣張不開眼睛。

丁潤浩的親吻跟他的人一樣溫柔，偶爾調皮地以牙齒輕磨他的下唇時，亦只令他們更渴求彼此。他的手輕易地摸進崔傘毫無遮蔽能力可言的過大薄毛衣，從小腹一直摸到胸前，令崔傘不禁敏感地皺起了眉。

「現在做的話不會太累吧？⋯⋯」

崔傘張開無法好好對焦的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地點了點頭；他的男朋友真的太溫柔了，他故意穿那件無法好好掛在肩上的衣服睡覺，就是為了讓他一回家就能把自己弄醒的啊。⋯⋯

這種事崔傘當然不會說出來，但他想他的目標也算是達成了。丁潤浩幫他把毛衣和內褲脫掉，彎身把他已經醒轉的陽物含進嘴裡。崔傘沒忍住一聲呻吟——他本來只是期待著被進入，沒想到還會得到這種款待。

「潤浩啊、那太多了⋯⋯」這樣的話他會很快受不了的⋯⋯

丁潤浩沒有理會他的求饒，崔傘就這樣在自己的嗚咽中被舔到下身完全硬挺。那人終於放過他時，崔傘的淚水已經快要掉下來了。

「討厭這樣？」丁潤浩安撫地親了一下他的額頭。「對不起。」

「不、不是⋯⋯」崔傘喃喃著搖了搖頭。「只是想要你進來⋯⋯跟你一起⋯⋯」

回應他的是又一波熱烈的吻。

丁潤浩的手指進入他時，崔傘亦忍不住仰頭呻吟。就算稍早時自己用手指擴張過，他纖細的指節帶來的刺激顯然是無法與丁潤浩的大手相比。每當丁潤浩多推進一個指節，窄道內無法忽視的充實感就令崔傘滿足得幾乎理智斷線。想到等下填滿他的是比手指粗長不少的男根，就令他興奮得又要濕了眼眶。

那人以三根手指為他指交、又以另一手套弄他的莖身，待他的身體放鬆不少時，他的理智也潰不成軍。他難耐地讓自己掛在丁潤浩腰間的大腿磨蹭對方，那人也像是接收到訊號一樣親了親他的臉頰。

「可以了？」

「嗯⋯⋯快點進來⋯⋯」

他聽到丁潤浩撕開保險套包裝的聲音，不久後那人的頂端便抵上了自己的穴口。傲然挺立的陽物試探性地在他的會陰上下磨擦，令他敏感得抓住了丁潤浩的手臂。崔傘聽到對方的一聲輕笑，在他再次開口催促前，那人已是抬起他的臀、把前端頂進窄道。

「啊⋯⋯」

好大⋯⋯小穴內無法忽視的腫脹感令崔傘不住呻吟。他們最近總是沒有時間好好做愛，身體久違地被填滿的感覺令他只想緊抱對方索求更多。丁潤浩的大掌按了在他的大腿上，隨著推進的動作安撫地撫摸著敏感的皮膚。

當丁潤浩的男根完全沒入他的穴口時，兩人的呼吸都不由得變得急促。崔傘覺得體內好熱、好滿，意識昏昏沈沈的，理智絲毫無法控制自己喉間的嗚咽。他本能地伸手想要碰觸對方，丁潤浩亦瞭然地調整了姿勢，讓雙手撐在他的身側、把他整個人鎖在身下。崔傘以雙臂環住對方的肩膀，讓丁潤浩親吻自己的嘴角。

「可以動了嗎？」

「嗯、給我、給我⋯⋯」

他感覺整個人都被丁潤浩環繞著，鼻間是那人熟悉的香水氣味，耳邊亦充滿著對方小聲的呢喃稱讚。身下連接的地方在反覆的抽插運動中只剩酥酥麻麻的知覺，像是藥引一樣燃點他腿間不曾軟下來過的慾望。

好舒服、好大、好滿⋯⋯崔傘沒法壓下自己的淫聲浪語，意識朦朧之間他亦只模糊地意識到自己的叫床聲往往可以換來丁潤浩的喘息和更賣力的頂弄。他迷亂地伸手往下握住自己被頂得晃動、躺在小腹上吐著前精的陽物，鬆鬆地套弄著追逐情慾的高潮。丁潤浩重重地頂了好幾下，帶來強烈快感的刺激讓崔傘亦加快了手上的動作。

「舒服嗎？要到了嗎？」丁潤浩的大掌撫上他的，緊緊握住陽物手淫的動作令崔傘忍不住呻吟出聲。「再一下就好了⋯⋯」

崔傘沒有意識自己回應了什麼——再怎麼想好好表達要一起高潮，他的口中亦只能吐出「快點」、「好爽」這類沒什麼涵義的話語。丁潤浩在他體內又開始了抽插，開始失速前不忘啞著聲音提醒他「快要到了」；而崔傘亦只能意亂情迷地胡亂點頭。

丁潤浩最後一次挺進時，崔傘也被套弄得射了出來。他的手被丁潤浩牽引著在陽物上下滑動，黏膩的觸感射滿了他們交纏的指間。他體內丁潤浩的男根就像是滿足了的野獸一般安分，射精後尚未完全消退的尺寸在抽出時還是令他敏感得輕哼。

崔傘累得張不開眼睛，只有手指本能地輕輕勾住丁潤浩的，確保對方不會離他太遠。他感到對方想要抽身，便警戒地張開雙眼。

「噓⋯⋯我去清理一下，很快就回來。」

「可是⋯⋯」

崔傘堅持地拉住丁潤浩的手想把他扯過來，對方便醒覺了什麼一樣發出啊的聲音。丁潤浩把保險套摘下，調整姿勢把陽物餵進崔傘張開的嘴巴裡。

儘管疲累，崔傘還是乖巧地用舌頭把丁潤浩舔得乾淨。頂端殘留的精液是苦澀的味道，他無意識地用舌尖頂了好幾下，馬上聽到了丁潤浩倒抽一口氣的聲音。

那人用甜蜜的親吻答謝他，拿來濕毛巾抹去兩人身上的黏膩後，便躺下來任由崔傘像無尾熊一樣纏到他身上。丁潤浩整個人都好溫暖，崔傘感到對方在自己髮頂一下一下地輕吻，意識也跟著渙散起來。

「晚安」、「我愛你」⋯⋯不知道是誰先付諸言語的那些說話，把兩人都送進了夢鄉。


End file.
